


I'll think of a reason later

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kalex AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Kara is over her old boyfriend Mike. Yet, when she sees in the newspaper that Mike has a new fiancee, Alex Danvers, Kara grows very jealous. The feeling only grows with the more pictures she sees of Mike and Alex, but she can't figure out why she's jealous (she'll think of a reason later).However, Kara doesn't get long to process before she meets her ex-boyfriend's fiancee face-to-face.





	I'll think of a reason later

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Lee Ann Womack's old country song the other day and wondered if she hated the other woman because she was attracted to her. Then this Kalex idea hit me.

Kara hunched over her breakfast, trying to eat as fast as she could. She wanted to get out of the diner before someone worked up the courage to talk to her, or worse, to offer her pity.

She hadn’t expected any trouble when she arrived at the diner that morning for her usual bacon and eggs. She even thought it was going to a nice day; Eve had slipped her an extra piece of bacon. However, it wasn’t long before she noticed the whole diner was whispering and unfortunately for Kara, she had excellent hearing.

They were talking about Mike, her ex-boyfriend. It wasn’t abnormal for the denizens of Argo to talk about the son of one of the richest families. Apparently, he was coming into town soon.

The talk didn’t bother Kara. They had broken up a year ago and she couldn’t be happier on her own. However, that wasn’t the end of the talk. The talk was that Mike was going to marry a girl from California and was bringing her with him.

Kara didn’t know how she felt about Mike getting married. She just knew she didn’t want to process those feelings in the diner. 

She pulled out her wallet and pulled out one of the rare pieces of cash she carried for emergencies. She decided ‘leaving as fast as she could’ counted as an emergency. She placed her plate on the ten-dollar bill to keep the bill from sneaking away and left.

*

Kara found there was no avoiding the news about Mike and his fiancee. Her best friend, Winn, came over and had the Sunday paper with him.

“You have to see her. They bought space for a picture,” Winn said, ignoring Kara’s protests. He flipped to the social page. Mike and the girl had posed for the picture; she was wrapped around him. She looked very in love and all engaged. Kara was certain aliens could see the diamond in the girl’s ring from space. 

Kara decided the woman was near their age. She was also unfairly and devastatingly beautiful. 

“I don’t like her,” Kara stated. She didn’t know why. She couldn’t explain the feelings running through her mind and heart. Luckily, she knew Winn would have her back. 

“I don’t like her either. I mean, just look. The camera clearly added five pounds.”

_ In all the right places _ , Kara thought.  _ Is this envy? Am I envious? Should I put on Jolene? _

“She doesn’t take a very good picture.”

“Of course not.” Winn agreed. He fished around in his bag, pulling out a marker. “I know what will make you feel better. Let’s give this Alex Danvers some beauty upgrades.”

*

Kara couldn’t shake her terrible mood. Every time she glanced at her fridge, she was overrun with unlady-like thoughts and behavior.

“It may be my family’s redneck nature,” she muttered to her cat, Streaky. “It sure ain’t Christian to judge a stranger. But I really hate her.”

Streaky softly meeped and Kara translated it as ‘Why do you hate her?’

“I’ll think of a reason later,” she grumbled.

*

Kara stood in front of her fridge, staring at the flyer beside the newspaper clipping. Winn had brought it over along with new markers. Kara drew horns and blacked out her tooth with a marker. She knew it was childish, but as Winn pointed out, the woman made such a thin little target.

She kept glancing between the woman’s face and the time of the engagement social. It was in an hour. She could shower and show up drop-dead gorgeous if she started now.

Streaky weaved between her legs.

“I wouldn’t go to cause trouble,” she argued. Streaky rubbed his head back and forth across her shin. 

“Okay. I wouldn’t be upset if they broke up. But I've got the slightest of a jealous bone,” Kara admitted. “And seeing her with him enlarges it. Okay, I’ll go to the engagement party and meet this  _ Alex  _ face-to-face.”

*

Kara seethed by the bar. Everything about the party annoyed her. It was even annoying his family had paid for an open bar, yet she was taking full advantage of it.

The party was titillating with gossip about Mike’s fiancee. Apparently, she was some sort of scientist and spent the winters bringing the homeless blankets and dinner.

“Practically an angel,” Kara muttered into her whiskey. And Alex looked like it. Her long, brown hair cascaded just past her shoulders. The blue dress she was wearing looked worth every penny Mike’s parents probably spent on it, Kara decided.

“You look set to kill in your little black dress,” Winn said as he saddled up next to her at the bar.

“It was stupid to come here. Mike hasn’t even looked at me. Also, did I mention I don't particularly care for her?” Kara asked. She downed the rest of her drink and slammed it on the bar, signaling for another.

“Me either. She makes me sick,” Winn dutifully answered as he spun around on the barstool to watch the room. His eyes widened and he quickly spun back around.

“Mayday, mayday. She is heading this way.”

Kara’s head snapped around to see Alex was heading their way. She quickly turned her head back around and hunched over her drink. All her muscles tightened as a hand carefully brushed her back. 

“Excuse me,” Alex whispered as she carefully slid onto the empty barstool next to Kara. “I hope this seat wasn’t taken.”

Kara ground her teeth and refused to answer. It was entirely unfair how Alex had wiped out every insult Kara had planned with one innocent touch.

“Whiskey, neat,” Alex ordered as the bartender came to see about her. She turned her attention to Kara who was staring firmly ahead. Winn leaned forward on the bar to see around his friend.

“I’m Winn. This is Kara.”

Alex held out her hand to him. Kara glanced down to watch them shake hands before the empty hand turned to her. Only years of being taught to be respectful caused Kara to shake Alex’s hand.

“Kara,” Alex repeated. Kara shot her a glance. Her name sounded almost sultry coming from Alex’s mouth, but she knew that wasn’t possible. Alex couldn’t be more in love with Mike. Kara had pictures to prove it. 

“I heard you’re a regular Nobel Peace Prize winner,” Winn said. He winced as Kara elbowed him in the ribs. 

Alex laughed. “No. Not a winner. I was only part of a research team who was nominated.” 

Kara noticed Alex’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. Except when Alex turned her look away from Winn to Kara. She watched as warmth returned to her eyes. She could see her eyes were brown, but Kara was certain they could look green under the right circumstances.

Alex looked up, causing Kara to look up as well. She didn’t see anything.

“This is my favorite song,” Alex said, beaming. She laid a hand on top of Kara’s arm. “Will you dance with me?”

“What?” Winn and Kara exclaimed. Kara was too dumbfounded to argue as Alex pulled her out on the dance floor. She swallowed her tongue as Alex wrapped an arm around her and placed one hand in hers.

Kara hadn’t even noticed it was a slow song until they started to sway.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with Mike?” Kara hissed after she regained the ability to speak.

Alex shrugged. “He’s dancing just fine without me.”

Kara looked around as they moved in a small circle. He was dancing with one of his other ex-girlfriends.

“Is this a game?” Kara asked, stiffening. “You both dance with an ex and see what happens?”

Alex shook her head. “No. I happen to like this song and you are a beautiful woman who looked like she wouldn’t mind dancing with another woman.”

Kara was flabbergasted. Was Alex insinuating something? Why was her bisexuality coming up now?

“I’m not having a threesome with you,” Kara snapped, violently pulling away. “I don’t know what’s going on but you need to stop.”

Alex looked hurt. “I wasn’t asking for anything. I’m sorry if I upset you wanting this dance. I’ll leave you alone.”

Kara went back to the bar and ordered a double.

Her frustration knew no bounds. She was upset Alex had made her dance and also upset they hadn’t finished the dance. Now that she wasn’t in sensory overload, she realized how well her body had fit next to Alex’s. 

Four more drinks and thirty minutes later, Winn and Mike appeared by her side. Alex stood behind them. It annoyed Kara that Alex was trying to avoid her gaze.

Mike said, “Kara, your mom called the hotel since you weren’t answering your phone. She said she went to your house to feed Streaky and your furnace was out again. She took the cat and went home. She said you’ll have to get someone out there to fix it so you don’t freeze to death.”

Kara closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. “Fuck.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Winn said. “We’ll get you a repairman.”

“They’re all here and slushed,” Kara argued. “Like me. I can’t even drive home.”

“I could drive you home,” Alex volunteered. “I never finished my drink.”

_ There’s no way in hell she’s coming to my house _ , Kara thought.

Mike beamed. “That’s an excellent idea. Alex, you should take Kara home and see if you can fix the furnace. Kara, Alex is incredible at fixing things. She’s so smart. I bet inside her head may lay all the answers for curing diseases from baldness to cancer.”

“Yeah, she’s the salt of the earth,” Winn dryly stated. 

_ And a real good dancer _ , Kara thought.  _ Oh, I shouldn’t think that. _

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Alex said.

Kara sniffed and weighed her options. On one hand, she did want her furnace fixed. She liked not freezing to death. On the other hand, she hated Alex: the reason why to be decided later.

“Fine. Let’s go. The sooner you take me home then the sooner you can get back to your engagement party. I’m really happy for you two,” Kara snarled. She stormed out with a demur Alex following her.

*

Kara quietly directed Alex to her house from the passenger seat of her truck. “Just stay on this road until it turns into a T-section.”

“You don’t like me. Do you?”

Silence followed the question. Kara struggled with the answer. “No.”

She snuck a glance at Alex. It hurt Kara’s heart that Alex looked sad.

“Why?”

Kara struggled with an answer. “Reasons.”

“What are the reasons?”

“I’ll think of them later,” Kara grumbled. They had reached the T-section. “Take a left. It’s the third house on the left.”

She snuck another glance at Alex to find the other woman staring at her. “So you don’t know why you don’t like me? It’s not obvious like you’re still in love with Mike?”

Kara snorted. “What? No. I’m over him. I was really happy when we broke up.”

“Then why are you jealous?”

Kara couldn’t answer her questions. “Turn in the driveway.”

“I’m sorry you don’t like me, Kara. I think I could like you,” Alex said before climbing out of Kara’s truck.

Kara stayed where she was, seatbelt half undone.  _ What in the hell am I supposed to do with that information?  _

*

“Feel better?” Alex asked. Kara nodded. Alex encouraged her to change and get comfortable as she looked at the furnace. Kara followed her advice. She took off her dress and makeup and had a quick hot shower. She felt a lot better dressed in her normal, though warmest, clothes.

“I can fix the furnace with the tools you have. You have a nice selection of spare parts down there.”

“My dad owns a parts store,” Kara explained. “He can’t fix anything, but he can order you the part.”

Alex chuckled. “I also made some coffee while I waited. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“It’s fine,” Kara said.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Alex asked. She gestured down. “I could fix it in this dress but I’m sure Mike’s parents would kill me. Also, it’s cold in here.”

Kara rolled her eyes but went to fetch some of her clothes. She had been right about her guess that Mike’s parents had bought the dress. His parents had tried to dress her up too.

Alex went to change. Kara sat at her kitchen table as she waited. She tried to ponder the reasons why she didn’t like Alex. It was hard to process.

Kara was glad she was sitting when Alex walked back in. It was completely unfair how Alex looked even more attractive in her flannel and jeans then her dress. 

“Fortunately, we’re almost the same size,” Alex said. She pulled a band off her wrist and started tying her head back. “I also borrowed a hair tie.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. The underside of Alex’s head was shaved. 

“Your hair!”

Alex scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah. I don’t normally let it get this long anymore. It will go back to being short soon enough. I’ll be back.”

Kara tried to rehinge her jaw. She didn’t want to be stereotypical but she thought only lesbians under shaved. She decided to voice her questions. 

“I thought only gay women shaved their heads like that,” she called down the stairs to the basement.

“Well that’s stereotypical,” Alex called back. “What about queer individuals?”

“They can do it too, but I’m asking if you’re gay.”

“I’m always happy talking to a beautiful woman.”

Kara furiously rubbed her head. “And that! Is that flirting? Are you flirting with me?”

Alex didn’t answer. A few minutes later, she appeared at the top of the stairs. “Perhaps I was flirting. Your furnace is fixed.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised as the heat clicked on. “How did you fix it so fast?”

“I’m good at fixing things, as Mike mentioned. Do you think I could have a cup of coffee?” 

Kara jumped to her feet. “Oh, of course. How do you take it?”

“Lots of cream and sugar.”

Kara started pulling containers and cups from cabinets. She glanced at Alex and saw she was casually inspecting the kitchen. She straightened in terror as she realized Alex was studying the fridge.

She raced over to snatch the newspaper clipping and flyer off. Her magnets made loud clicks as they bounced across the floor. She balled the papers together.

Alex arched a brow. “Was that my picture?” 

Kara crumbled the papers together into a tighter ball. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Did you black out my teeth?”

Kara wanted to crawl into the dirt. She could feel the burn of her embarrassment all over her face. She mumbled, “Well... it was just one tooth.”

Alex snorted. “Are you sure you’re not into Mike?”

“I’m sure,” Kara snapped. “It’s over and done with between us.”

Alex took a step into Kara’s personal space. “Then why do you hate me?”

“Because of...because…” Alex was far too close, Kara decided. She had a tiny streak of dirt on her cheek from fixing the furnace, and Kara wanted to carefully brush it away.

“Because?” Alex prompted. Kara felt a hand slip into hers, and she got it. She got it.

“Because I want to do this,” she said before she kissed Alex. Kara closed her eyes as she savored the kiss and the new knowledge. She hadn’t been jealous of Alex. She had been jealous of Mike. 

To Kara’s regret, the kiss ended much too soon. She felt fear sink into her bones as Alex was the one who pulled away. Alex noticed her worry and tightened her hold on her hand.

“Hey. I’m not upset that happened. I’ve felt drawn to you too since Mike showed me an old picture on his phone. But we can’t do this right now.”

“I don’t want to be the other woman,” Kara asserted. Alex laughed. “You won’t be. I can’t tell you everything right now, but I will eventually explain it all. Just remember two things. One, I am engaged to Mike for right now and two, I’m really good at fixing things. Can you wait for two weeks?”

“But you don’t live here. You don’t know me. I don’t know you,” Kara started listing all the real-life obscurities of their situation. “We’re acting crazy.”

Alex laughed. “I’m not asking for forever at this moment, Kara. I’d like to take you on a date in a few weeks and we can sort out this crazy attraction then.”

Kara mulled over her words. She finally smiled. “Okay. I can wait a few weeks before I deface your wedding announcements but only if I get another kiss.”

Alex laughed but granted her wish.

*

Kara listened to the chat around the diner. Mike’s grandparents had given him access to his trust fund after meeting his respectable, soon-to-be bride. Not long afterward, Mike announced he and Alex had broken up, but that they were still friends. They were such good friends that Mike promised to fund Alex’s research for the next five years. They whispered Alex wasn’t really over Mike or losing his family, because she was moving her research facility closer to Argo.

Kara stiffened as a hand brushed across her back as someone slid in beside her at the diner’s high counter. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

“Hello, Dr. Danvers.”

“Kara.” 

Kara tried not to melt over how Alex said her name. She took a moment to admire Alex. It had been two weeks since Alex had shown up on her doorstep with short hair and a pretty good explanation. It had been the best two weeks of her life. Alex was so much fun and a heck of a good kisser. 

Kara forced her eyes away from Alex and looked around the diner. She wondered how long it would take before she and Alex would be the center of attention.

“Dr. Danvers, do you think you could find a reason to come out to my house one of these nights?”

Alex smirked. “I’ll think of a reason later.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue by Justanexercise
> 
> Winn: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH HER!!
> 
> Kara: ... mmm...
> 
> Winn: I WAS HATING HER IN SOLIDARITY WITH YOU. SHES SO COOL AND I HAD TO PRETEND TO HATE HER!


End file.
